A School Play
by Pink Crane
Summary: Reefside high is preforming Pride&Prejudice. Kim hatched a plan to to get Kira and Conner together, but it all counts on them getting the leading roles and that means convincing them to audition. Pairings K/T and K/C more but those are two major couples
1. Phase one

The flyer said,

**Reefside High School is preforming 'Pride&Prejudice'.** The wife of the science teacher, Dr. Oliver, ran straight to her husband's classroom. He looked up in suprise as she ran in excitedly.

"Kim? Wheres the fire?"

"Tommy, they're preforming 'Pride&Prejudice'. They need a judge to help with auditions and I'm gonna do it." she smiled

"Thats great Kim. When are auditions?"

"All this week after school.I'm gonna get Kira to audition for the leading lady Elizabeth. And..." she smiled and changed the subject. Tommy groaned, he knew that look in her eyes, she was getting ready to play matchmaker.

"Kim, don't start."

"Start what?" she questioned innocently.

"Playing matchmaker. They'll get together on their own." he told her, but it was useless she had the idea in her head already. She started to say something but the teens walked in.

"Our we interrupting?" Ethan questioned,

"Go, Dr. O" Conner cheered,"OW!"

"Get your head out of the gutter, McKnight." Kira growled.

"Kira, Tommy's gonna write you a pass and you are gonna come with me. I have a favor to ask of you. Tommy, her pass?" he rolled his eyes and wrote the pass.

"Bye Dr. O, bye boys"

"Bye Handsome, Conner, Ethan" the girls ran out of the building and into Kim's car.

"How does lunch sound?"

"Really good, I wound up skipping because Conner had to show me some of his new moves." Kira told her, and Kim gagged.

"What kind of moves?"

"Soccer, what else.Oh... Kim!" she exclaimed at her fellow ranger. Kim smirked as Kira's face turned the red of Conner's uniform. She started to defend herself,

"He just wanted to show me why he's been so tired lately. So I went."

"Was Ethan there?" Kim questioned softly

"No, but he was suppossed to. He cancelled on Conner, something about computer club. So Conner and I went out to the soccer field and he showed me his moves."

"Is that all?"

"Yes! Sorry I'm so cranky I guess I'm just really hungry." Kira apoligized to her friend. Kim shrugged as they pulled up to McDonald's and they ordered. Kim decided to take Kira to the park. She led Kira to a bench next to the lake.

"So did you hear about the school play?"

"Yeah, they decided to do Pride&Prejudice. Why?" she asked sipping her soda.

"I think you would be perfect for the role of Elizabeth Bennet, are you going to audition?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because, you remind me of Lizzie Bennet. And I played her in my school's play, from one ptera to the next I think you should try out. I was going to beg you, that was the favor."

"Kim, I" she stopped and looked at her face."Fine, I'll try out. Now quit with the puppy dog look." Kim smiled happy that the first part of her plan was working so well. The two ate their lunches inbetween chatting and teasing eachother.

* * *

heheheh I thought of this while I was watching Pride&Prejudice the other day


	2. Convincing Conner

Here's ch. 2.

* * *

Conner was not happy, or maybe he was confused. His mentor and his other mentor wanted him to meet them at the command center for something.Normally he wouldn't have minded but after how today had gone, he just wanted to go home and sleep. He pulled the jaw of the T-rex and the cave door slid open.

"Kim? Dr. O?" he called so as not to interrupt anything, and so he couldn't get yelled at by Dr.O. Kim snuck up behind him,

"He's at Hayley's." he jumped a few feet in the air.

"Kim! Don't do that again, please." he asked and she nodded."What did you and Dr.O need?"

"I saw your preforming arts grade." he looked down gulity, "I talked to Mrs. Leah and she's willing to give you a chance to make it up." he looked at her hopefully,

"How?" she smiled,

"By you being in the school play." she told him, he stared at her

"Are you CRAZY?? I can't act, I play soccer. Isn't there another way?" he questioned. She shook her head,

"Mrs. Leah was very adamant, you get a part in the play and she'll give you the credit you'll need if you want to graduate." He looked suprised that she was that interested in his grades.

"Why did you do this?Check on my grades that is, no one else really cares,except Dr.O."

"As a former ranger, I know how hard it is to keep up in school. Once or twice I had to do extra projects just to get caught up.So I have your word that you'll try out?" he nodded, "Alright, now go home and rest. Put some ice on that back. Bye Conner." she ordered. He turned and left the way he came,

"Bye Kim". Once he was out of sight, she let out an evil laugh...maybe more of a happy laugh. She was finally getting somewhere. She walked upstairs and right into Tommy.

"Hey, if this is the kind of greeting I get..." she kissed him effectively cutting him off.

"How was that?"

"What did you do? " she pretended to look hurt

"I'm hurt, you always say I did something.I'm just happy my plans are coming together. We might be celebrating a wedding soon." she turned and slid towards the bathroom. He laughed and followed her...

* * *

I won't go into any details of what happened, next chapter is the Auditions.

Love,

Pink Crane


	3. The Auditions

Here's chapter 3. I'm just getting off of break so updates will be very random.

A/N - is Conner reciting his lines and + is Kira's lines.

* * *

"The last auditions for the role of Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Ford please recite your lines." Mrs. Leah said seating herself again.Kim spoke up quickly,

"I arranged for a pairs audition for Miss Ford and Mr. McKnight. Will you two please recite your lines?" Kira and Conner stood in front of the theatre, which was very full with students auditioning for the play.

-Miss Elizabeth...I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment. I came to Roslings with the single object of seeing you, I had to see you. I have fought against my better judgement, my family's expectations, the inferiorty of your birth, my rank, and circumstance, all these things and I am willing to put them aside and ask you to end my agony.

+I don't understand

-I love you... most ardently...Please do me the honor of excepting my hand.

+Sir, I...I appreciate the struggle you have been through and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me it was unconsiously done.

-Is this your reply?

+Yes sir

-Are you... Are you laughing at me?

+No

-Are you rejecting me?

+I'm sure that the feelings which as you've told me have hindered your reguard will help you in overcoming it.

-Might I ask why with so little endeavor of civility I am thus repulsed?

+And I might as well inquire with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgement.

-No, Believe me, I don't mean

+If I was uncivil then that is some excuse, but I have other reasons you know I have.

-What reasons?

+Do you think that anything might tempt me to accept the man who has ruined perhaps forever the happiness of a most beloved sister. Do you deny it Mr. Darcy? That you seperated a young couple who loved each other. Exposing your friend to the center of the world for caprice and my sister to it's derision for disappointed hopes. And involving them both in misery of the acutest kind.

-I do not deny it

"Bravo, that wraps up all the auditions. results will be posted tomorrow after lunch." Mrs. Leah told them as dispersed. Conner helped Kira of the stage causing the yellow ranger to blush. Kim smiled knowingly as they walked over to her.

"What did you think Kim?"

"Yeah how'd we do?"

"You two did amazing. I think you two will get the leads." Kim told them and they groaned when their communicators beeped.

"Go ahead Dr. O" Conner said

"Monster is attacking downtown, Ethan and I are already down here, but we need a little help."

"On our way" Kira told him as she and Conner headed out morphing along the way.Kim hurried home to observe the battle. She wanted to help but her suprise was not going to allow her to be anywhere near the battlefield.

End for now, please R&R


	4. A Moment, Healing and Relevations

I'm so sorry, I don't have any of the original story lines for this or any of my others that haven't been updated in a while. I will however finish all the stories eventually, so while this might not be as much humor as it originally was I will finish this. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers, here in honor of you is my next chapter.

* * *

The battle was brutal, they had all come stumbling into the command center, bruised and battered. She tended to them, bandages and pain reducers,

"The Morphin power will heal you up by tomorrow, it makes all rangers heal just a little faster."

"I hope so, I won't be able to carry a tray at Hayley's if I can't use my arm." Trent winced as she wrapped an ace bandage over his wrist and elbow.

"Next time land on your back or knees, it hurts a lot less." She chided gently, Tommy groaned,

"I'm too old for this Kim." She rolled her eyes,

"You were the one who decided to put back on the uniform old man." Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent chuckled at Tommy's wounded expression.

"Not true, the gem picked me."

"Who dug up the gems in the first place?"

"Me, but..."

"Then, set them up for morphin powers?"

"I did..."

"Exactly, Ethan sit still." She dabbed some neosporin on his cut forehead, settled a bandage over it and kissed it.

"Kim!" Ethan whined, "I'm not a little kid."

"A kiss makes everything better, don't complain young man." Trent chuckled and she smiled evilly, advancing on Trent.

"Oh Trent there's a cut on your forehead too." She kissed his forehead and he whined too.

"Not fair, where's my kiss?" Tommy teased laughing at the boys' expense. Conner and Kira sat quietly in the corner waiting their turn to be babied by Kim. She waved them over and noticed with a smile that Conner was helping Kira onto the table.

"Ethan, you and Trent should head upstairs and get some of the pizza before Tommy and Conner eat it all." The two boys ran up the stairs quickly.

"Tommy, I need you to get me some more bandages. Please." He disappeared upstairs and she turned back towards Kira and Conner.

"You two took most of the hits, Conner shirt off now. I need to see that left shoulder."

"Alright just give me a minute, shoulder hurts to move." He shrugged out of his shirt, she grimaced. Even with the advanced ranger healing it was going to hurt like hell. She rubbed some of the medicine Billy had sent them from Aquitar's medical base, on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Conner whimpered as she touched the center of the bruise,

"I'm sorry, this will help heal your shoulder better, by the time you go to bed tonight, you will be able to move it without pain. Kira, wrap his shoulder for me." Kira had a faint blush on her cheeks as she carefully wrapped the bandage around his shoulder to aid in the fast healing. She watched them carefully, Conner didn't take his eyes off of Kira's face. She noticed that Kira had a slight limp, she hid it well.

"Conner help Kira onto the table, I need to see her ankle." He pulled Kira up next to him,

"It's fine, Kim." She rolled her eyes and tugged up the right leg of the pants, a nasty cut, dried blood, and discoloration around her ankle.

"No, it's not. I'm going to have to lance it and clean it out. Conner, you need to hold her leg still, I have to be very careful. Kira, it will only take a few minutes." She watched Conner smile at Kira and Kira's nod,

"Alright just do it already." She quickly lanced the cut and poured some Hyrdogen Peroxide into the cut, dirt and debris floated out and it looked better in sceonds. Kira relaxed and leaned into Conner, she bandaged up the cut and smiled as she quietly put her first aid kit away. They were so content that they didn't notice they were alone until she stomped on the bottom stair,

"Pizza is upstairs you two. Make your way upstairs when you can walk Kira." She disappeared up the stairs, Tommy's glance at her being the only one to leave the basement was shrugged off.

"I'm thinking there is a movie on t.v. right now, and I am giving special permission for all of us to eat on my comfortable new couch, and have their drinks on my table."

"Trent, let's go before she changes her mind." Trent and Ethan rushed out of the room. She turned to look at her husband,

"They are two very responsible young adults and rangers as well. They just need a little longer to get up here, don't make a big deal ok?"

"I trust Kira more then Conner, she won't let him get away with anything." She just chuckled and sat next to her husband and ate a piece of pizza...

* * *

Alright I must give a special thanks and shoutout to singerstars on youtube, she has been helping me get re-inspired. Please let me know what you think. Thanks


	5. Kitchen and Accidental Confessions

So I had this whole chapter typed up and my laptop restarted causing me to lose it all. Grr...anyway I rewrote it again. Enjoy the Kira/Conner Goodness...

* * *

Kira's POV

Kim was up to something, I could feel it. Or maybe I was feeling the Morphin Grid healing me. Conner moved his shoulder slowly next to me and I caught myself watching him. He was good looking, he had muscles from his years of Soccer, and he was such a good guy once you got to know him.

"Hows the shoulder doing?" I must have startled him, he jumped slightly.

"Better, Kim's gel seems to have done it's job."

"It's from Aquitar, Billy brought it here. Just in case as he put it."

"Were you here for the visit? You seem to know alot about it." I smiled,

"Yeah, when he showed up, I was helping Kim and Dr. O go through those boxes of things from Ranger Days. He teleported in and Kim nearly tackled him. Dr. O said hi and pulled Kim off him, he said it was a special remedy."

"They are so lucky, Dr. O and Kim." I looked at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"They don't have to hide anything from eachother. We could never date a non-ranger, never sit down and talk about everything. They can talk about their day and the battles. Take Krista and I for example, she dumped me because she believed I was cheating on her." I felt the anger I often felt with thinking about Krista surface again. I touched his shoulder and felt the sparks when I made contact with his bare shoulder.

"If she doesn't trust you, it's her loss Conner. You are a good guy, any girl would be lucky to have you." He smiled at me and leaned forward, 'Oh god...he's going to kiss me...do I want him to?' I felt his hand come in contact with my ankle and he gently massaged the muscles. I relaxed and let him soothe my aching muscle.

"Hows the ankle feeling? How did that even happen?"

"Better, see. When the monster was turning to attack you when you were down, it just grazed the skin." I turned so he could see the healing cut, it looked weeks old instead of a few hours old. He looked at me oddly for a minute and kissed my forehead gently, I felt my heart race and I wanted him to kiss me. I felt his hand leave my ankle and felt an odd sense of missing his touch. He stood and held his hand out for me.

"I can get down on my own Conner." I teased, he laughed and smiled at me.

"I know, but I want to be there in case you fall." I felt my heart race at his words, I silently accepted his offer. The second my feet touched the ground, my ankle tightened. I leaned into him, his arm around my waist.

"I've got you Kira." He was smiling at me, I felt butterflies in my stomach. We slowly went upstairs to where Kim and Dr. O were eating...

* * *

Conner's POV

I felt things for Kira, that I never had before. She was leaning into me and I couldn't help wondering if she would if she wasn't hurt. Kim was watching us intently and I helped Kira into a chair next to her. She smiled gratefully up at me and I felt my body fill with pride. She had a blush spreading across her cheeks and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Where is Trent and Ethan?" I asked looking around for them,

"In the LIVINGROOM !" Ethan's voice carried in from the other room. I looked at Kim wide eyed.

"You let them eat in your livingroom?" I was in shock, she laughed.

"Yes, and whenever you two want you can go in there too." I watched Kira, seeing her looking anywhere but at me. Dr. O's voice cut off my question,

"How are you feeling? Both of you?" He asked worriedly,

"I'm feeling like I could fight another monster today." I joked, Kim's eyes fixed me with a glare. I flinched, for a sweet, former pink ranger, she was scary. Her smile said she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Conner, bite your tongue. I would like the rest of my evening to be peaceful." I was thinking about Kira and I missed what was said next. The feeling of Kira's hand in mine, snapped me back to reality.

"Yes, Kira." I asked softly, looking at her.

"I asked if you wanted any pizza." She repeated and I nodded,

"Thank you, Kira." She moved to tuck her hair behind her ear and I beat her to it, I tucked it gently behind her ear, she shivered. I couldn't hear anything other then my breathing and hers, I forgot I was in my Mentors' kitchen. Dr. O's cough broke the moment and Kira's face was red. I turned and grabbed two smoothies from the fridge, a gatorade for me, and a root beer for Dr. O. I handed Kim and Dr. O their drinks. Kira set my plate next hers and and turned to look at me, I sat next to her and quickly stuffed my face with pizza.

* * *

Kim's POV

I was doing the happy dance inside, the moment I had just seen between them. Tommy was watching me, confusion and amusement written all over his face.

"I told you." I whispered nodding my head towards the teens. He just shook his head,

"I never should have doubted you for a second." I smiled and turned my attention back to the two teens,

"Kira, Hayley said she would be happy to let us sing a duet."

"Huh? Oh right the song. Sorry, I must be more tired then I thought."

"Conner, I called my contacts at the colleges here in the US and several are going to come watch you play." I laughed at his face, mouth full of pizza and a smile.

"Mthanks Kim." He choked out, Kira looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"No problem, Conner. I'm going to take Kira out to the porch, Tommy you and Conner clean up ok?" I stood and Conner helped Kira off the chair, their eyes locked again and and I had to hide my gleeful smile. Tommy shook his head at me,

"Conner, she meant we had to do it now." He teased, Conner and Kira both turned red. I walked with Kira out to the porch, as we sat on the porch swing, she looked like she had a question.

"Kim, how do you know when you like someone you haven't ever liked before?" She was nervous,

"Well, the first thing would be the sudden long moments staring into each others eyes."

"You saw that huh?"

"Yes, so I think Conner is feeling just as confused as you are. What do you want to do Kira? Do you think there might be a future for you with Conner?" I watched her face and saw the thoughts swirling.

"He's Conner, red ranger, jock, womanizer. Then, there is the side he only shows me. The guy who saved that little girl, who has doubts about his abilities, who tells me I'm cool just the way I am. He's not what he pretends to be, it's all a facade." Her voice was soft and she was talking about Conner in a way she never had before.

"When he was looking at you earlier what did you want to happen?" I prodded gently,

"I wanted him to kiss me. Oh god, Kim what am I going to do?" She leaned into me, confused and scared.

"We are going to get you both together and when he figures out what he wants, or rather who, you will be ready." I rubbed her shoulder and we talked about other things as the boys joined us outside. Conner watched her regularly, and she snuck glances at him. This wouldn't be nearly as hard as I thought.

* * *

A/N So Kim has a plan as always. Kira and Conner are falling but we all know it won't be that easy.


End file.
